callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: World at War
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, co-op |ratings = |platforms = Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, DS, PS2, PC |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse, Wii Zapper }} Call of Duty: World at War is a first-person shooter game produced by Treyarch. It was announced on December 2, 2007, and on June 6th 2008; the anniversary of D-Day, Treyarch announced it would be named as such and it would take place in the Pacific theater of war as well as the Eastern Front. It is set to be released for all seventh-gen consoles as well as PC. It is the first Treyarch game to be released on the PC and it has a double development cycle of Treyarch's previous game, Call of Duty 3 and has been in development since late 2006. . The game's first trailer was released on June 21st, and can be viewed here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6XbT4nkVM Campaign Their are 14 campaign levels in Call Of Duty: World at Wars story mode. The story mode features two campaigns, one featuring the United States Marine Corps battling the Japanese Army in the Pacific, and the other following the Soviet Red Army advancing on Berlin. Multiplayer Call of Duty: World at War has the same multiplayer features as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (i.e. Kill Streaks, Ranks, Perks). It also uses the same engine as Call of Duty 4. For prestiging you will be rewarded with extra create-a-class slots, gamer pictures and achievements. Beta A Beta release was announced for PC and Xbox 360 users and came in October. There were only two ways into the beta; by signing up at Call of Duty.com or pre-ordering the game at Gamestop in the US, or at Game.co.uk in the UK. The Xbox 360 beta was released to VIPs (users who signed up a month or less after the site was made) of Call of Duty.com on October 10, 2008 and was available to all users on November 4, 2008. The PC beta was released to all users on October 28, 2008. Weapons and Explosives The attachments for an SMG are; Marksman I awards the player with a Supressor. Marksman II awards the player with a Aperture Sight (Red Dot Sight) while Marksman III awards the player with a drum magazine. The challenges for a Bolt Action Rifle are, Marksman I which rewards the player with a Sniper Scope, Marksman II awards the player with bayonet, Marksman III awards the player with a rifle grenade, similar to the M203. For regular rifles, Marksman I awards the player with a flash hider, Marksman II awards the player with a Aperture Sight, Marksman III with a telescopic sight (a WW2-era ACOG scope). For Shotguns, the awards are a grip and a bayonet for the Trench Gun, and a grip and a sawed off barrel for the Double Barreled Shotgun. For Machine Guns, the attachments are a bayonet (only for the Type 99) and a bipod (for all), although the FG42's Marksman II awards the player with a telescopic sight. Several new grenades have been added, including a Molotov Cocktail. . In the retail game there will be no headshot rewards, apart from XP. Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts A version of this game was made for the Playstation 2. It is similar but has toned-down graphics. Video Launch trailer 42426 Q&A Questions answered by Call of Duty: World at War Developer - David "Vahn" Vanderhaar. Differences From Previous Call Of Duty Games *World At War is a much more 'serious' game, in the manner that there is no humour in the game, and that it has a very dark and depressing feel to it. Even the menu music is quite unsettling. *World At War is the most violent Call Of Duty game to date. It is possible to mutilate and rip apart enemy soldiers, and it is possible to tear off enemy heads, arms and legs. Ripping open the torso is also possible with high-power weapons like the MG42. Also, blood splatters are more realistic, and it is common to see the enemy in large pools of red blood splattered everywhere. Some fans thought that World At War deserved an 18 from the BBFC instead of 15. *Profanity is much more frequent in World At War. People use much more profanity, and words like "f**k", "s**t", "b***h", "b*****d", and all sort of swear words are much more common in the American campaign of the game. Even in the Russian Campaign, the soldiers often use swear terms in their language, like "ебака" ("f**ker"), "драчево" ("b**tard"), and the like. *This is the first Call Of Duty game to not feature any quotes about war. *This game introduces a dark "leisure" mission: Nacht der Untoten. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Games